Bouquet of Death
by Ink of Hell
Summary: "Why you're called Rose I'll never know. You wouldn't know Love if it hit you in the face." I spat, her face twisted. "Do you know what Lily means? It means Rebirth. To be reborn you have to die first." She whispered. "Not always." I thought.
1. First Day

Chapter 1: The Cullen's

I suddenly awoke from a deep sleep. I spared a glance at my alarm clock which read 5:03 a.m. I sighed, knowing why I had woken up so early in the morning. As if on cue, a high pitched cry was heard from the room directly across from mine. I tiredly got up from my bed and dragged myself into that little room. I instantly saw my blonde haired, blue eyed angel sitting on her bed holding her favourite teddy bear.

She just stared at me innocently as if she hadn't just woke me up with her wailing. This was starting to become a routine. For the last week, she has suddenly been waking up earlier than usual. You'd think that a 2 year old would sleep more. I made my way to the bed and picked her up.

"Andy Marie, why oh why must you wake up so early?" I asked mostly to myself.

I quietly got her ready for the day, though I wouldn't be with her for the first half of it. Today I would be starting my freshman year at Forks High School. We just moved here to Forks, a couple of days ago. I would only be a month late into the school year, so I don't think it will take long for me to catch up.

Once I finished getting Lizzie ready, I put her on her bed so I could get ready myself. I grabbed some loose jeans and a grey, long sleeve t-shirt and headed into the bathroom. I took a 5 minute shower and started to dry myself off. I pulled on my clothes and quickly blow-dried my hair. I really hate the heat from the blow-drier. In fact, I hate all heat. I used to live in Michigan and I hated the summer. I'm really glad we moved here.

I finished blow-drying so I ran a brush through my dirty blonde hair. I've never really cared much for how my appearance looks to others. I don't even think I've ever worn any kind of make-up at all. My golden-brown eyes kind of make it look like I had mascara on though I have no idea how.

I was finished getting ready in a matter of ten minutes. Not Bad. I went back to Andy's room where she was playing with her bear. I picked her up and started to head downstairs. When I got to the bottom, I set her down and she ran to the side of the couch, where her toys were.

I went into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I decided to just make bacon and eggs. When it was done, I called Andy in to eat. For some odd reason, she eats her scrambled eggs with ketchup. I think it is disgusting. I smiled as I watched her eat. She was my angel, my world. I would do anything for her. Then my thoughts turned in a new direction as I remembered the reason she was here. I would never forget the night my world changed or the drunken man who changed it. I shuddered at the memory.

No, it was in the past and I have to try and forget.

"Mama." I heard from the side of the couch. I hadn't even noticed Andy moved.

"What, baby?" I asked. She walked over to me and held up a chipped block.

"It broke." She said sadly, looking down.

" It's ok. We'll buy some new ones soon." I replied. Her mood shifted and she brightened. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I glanced up and saw my mother, as cheerful as ever. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey Andy. Hey Lil'." She said.

"I told you not to call me that." I said, annoyed. "Lil'" is such an ugly nickname. I hate it. My full name is Lily Alissa Marie. Why can't people just call me Lily? It's not a long name. She has issues but I still love her.

"But it's cute!" She pouted. Sometimes she could be so childish.

"Then I'll call you Nora." I said.

"No, I'm mom." She said as she went to get her breakfast. My mom watches Andy while I'm at school. She's a big help. My dad helps sometimes too but he usually wakes up later than the rest of us.

10 minutes later, my little sister came down the stairs yawning. She's 12 and she looks a lot like me except she has dark brown eyes. Even though I'm 3 years older than her, we look like we are at least 6 years apart. I look older than your average 15 year old. Maybe it was from having a baby.

"Morning, Alex." My mom said. Again, another nickname. Although it's way better than mine. Her real name is Alexandra.

"Morning." She yawned again. The rest of breakfast went without much excitement and then it was time for me to go to school. I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack and a zip-up jacket. I got back downstairs and started to put my tennis-shoes on.

"Have fun." my mom said. I got up and gave Andy a kiss. I waved to Alex and my mom. They waved back. I walked out the door and I heard "See you later, mama." I smiled and continued on my way. I only lived a block away from the school so I could walk there quickly. I wonder what the people at school are like. I heard that there were only about 400 people in the whole school.

It only took me 5 minutes to get to school. People were already pulling into the parking lot. As I passed, people stared and talked among themselves. Did they have nothing better to do? I didn't pay attention to their conversations even though I could hear them.

I quickly walked into the building that read "Main Office". Inside, it was slightly warmer than it was outside but still cool. Behind a desk was a middle aged woman with short, red hair. Her name tag read "Mrs. Cope". I walked slowly to the desk and then she noticed me.

"I'm Lily. I'm new here." I said politely.

"Oh yes, of course. I have your schedule right here." She said. I had a feeling that everyone in this school knew who I was. Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule and gave me a piece of paper that had to be signed by all of my teachers. She wished me good luck and I thanked her and left the office. I had history first and I easily found the building that it was in. When I stepped into the classroom, all eyes were on me. Seriously, these people need lives.

I walked up to Mrs. Gates, the history teacher, and had her sign the paper. She sent me to a seat towards the back of the room. I turned to the right and found a short, overweight kid staring at me. No wait, not at me, but at my chest. I turned away. Ew… that was disturbing. Sure, my chest was a little larger than normal 15 year olds, but that was a side effect of having a baby.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. Behind me was a pretty girl with curly, light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Arianna Rhodes. Nice to meet you." She said. She was the first student to talk to me.

"I'm Lily Marie. Nice to meet you too." I said back. The bell rang so we didn't get to talk much after that. I found out that Arianna was in all of my morning classes. She even invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

When lunch time came, Arianna walked with me to the cafeteria. Once again, all eyes were on me. I was starting to get self- conscious. I still had a tiny bit of belly fat from when I was pregnant. No, I have to stop thinking that. It's not like they are looking at my stomach and I'm not fat anyway. Sometimes, I can be so stupid.

We walked through the lunch line and got our food. All I got was a piece of pizza and a lemonade. I wasn't very hungry. Arianna led me to a table where her boyfriend Tyler sat along with their friends Cody and Nicole. They were all really nice people and they all seem to like me.

Nicole started talking about her baby sister which reminded me of Andy. I wonder how she's doing. My eyes were roaming the cafeteria when my gaze landed on a certain table. There were 5 inhumanly beautiful people talking among themselves. There was a handsome bronze haired boy with his arm around a beautiful blonde haired girl who looked like she belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine. Next to them was a small, pixie like girl holding the hand of a blonde boy who looked like he was in pain. Then at the end was a big, muscular guy with curly, dark brown hair.

All of them had pale, chalky skin. They all had golden eyes with purple bruises under them. I got a better look at each of them and when I came to the last one my breath stopped short. He was absolutely gorgeous, easily the most beautiful of them all in my opinion. Suddenly the bronze haired boy smirked and spoke to the muscular one. The muscular one smirked too and looked at me. His gold eyes were intense and playful. I couldn't help but keep staring.

He was so adorable. The bronze haired boy said something else to him and he laughed. When he smiled, you could see his dimples. He was like a giant teddy bear. This time it was the bronze haired boys turn to laugh. I wonder what is so funny. I made myself look away from my their table and back to mine.

"Who are they?" I asked Arianna, looking at the beautiful people. She didn't seem surprised that I asked.

"Oh, they are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale and the blond boy is Jasper Hale. They're twins. The boy with the reddish-brown hair is Edward Cullen and the spiky haired girl is Alice Cullen. The big one is Emmett Cullen." She said.

"They don't look related." I said.

"They're not. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." She explained. Oh, I see.

"Are any of them in our grade?" I asked. Maybe Emmett was in my grade, though I highly doubt it. He looks much older.

"No. Alice and Jasper are Sophomores and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are Juniors." She said. Wow. She certainly knew a lot about them. They must be popular.

Emmett and I were 3 years apart. We'll probably never even speak to each other. That sucks. Wait, I don't even know this guy. I shouldn't be thinking that. Besides, he'd never like someone like me anyway. No teenager would want a girl who has a kid.

I instantly thought of that night. No no no. I promised I'd forget. I took another look at the Cullen table. Edward was frowning and speaking to Emmett. Emmett's face changed from surprise, to worry, to anger, and lastly confusion. He looked at me quickly and then looked at Edward. Something was strange. I also didn't like the look on Emmett's face. He should be smiling.

I was getting really confused. I don't even know these people and I felt strangely connected to them. The one named Jasper looked at me oddly and then looked at Alice like she was in outer space. Suddenly her head snapped to me and she had a huge grin on her face. The blond girl, Rosalie, was glaring at me. Now all of the Cullen's were staring at me. I was feeling really uncomfortable. Then they all started talking to each other with confused expressions.

Just then, the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Arianna laughed and dragged me out of the cafeteria. I didn't even have time to look back at the Cullen's.


	2. Grandma Vera

**Chapter 2 – Nightmares**

Okay, so this is a joint account between BlackBloodedMagic and Herahell. We adopted this story and will now be giving it our full attention. Thank you for the reviews, they really are appreciated. We will not be telling you who wrote which chapter. Enjoy people. =D

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2 – Nightmares

"_Lily? Lily? Lily?" he slurred his breath close to my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, it was like poison, and it snaked into my thoughts. I felt his hand grab around my waist, painfully firm._

"_No," I whispered, "Let me go..." I struggled under his iron like grip. "Let. Me. Go!" I hissed louder, and tried to yank away, only to have him grab on me tighter and pull me backwards. It was like the world was stopping all around me, freezing. The noises from the party were swirling around me. "Kathy! Kathy!" I yelled. I felt a hand snake its way around my mouth. In a desperate attempt I bit down on his hand, he cried in pain and yanked his hand away. This was my chance, I managed to take one step towards the bedroom door, before his fist connected with my head, for one moment, one second, I stayed standing before my knees gave away, and I crumpled to the floor in a heap, he bended down and put his face closer to mine..._

Andy's screaming pulled me from my nightmare. Wiping a strand of sweaty hair off my face I ran into Andy's bedroom and saw her sat cross-legged on her bed, tears were streaming down her face. I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down sweetie it was just a bad dream..." I whispered into her ear. "Mummy I'm sorry." she wept.

Some people might think that I would hate my daughter, that she was a constant remind of the night everything changed... But she wasn't. When things got really bad, and I could feel myself sinking into a dark depression, she was the one person who could pull me out. She didn't even know it.

"Andy, what are you sorry about? Everyone has bad dreams, Grandma Nora does and Auntie Alex, even Mummy has bad dreams." Andy sniffled, and snuggled into me. I gently rocked her back and forth on my lap until she had fallen into a deep slumber. I placed her carefully on her bed and sat on the edge, leaning my back against the wall. A wave of pure dizziness swept over me, threatening to pull me under. I sighed; this is what early mornings and sleepless nights do to you. I watched Andy's slow breathing, it was hypnotic and I felt my heavy eyelids closing until I finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Mummy? Mummy? It's time to wake-up," I groaned. When I opened my eyes I saw that Andy was already dressed. "Granma Nora says breakfast is ready," she said jumping off the bed. I smiled; quickly I got up and jumped in the shower. After drying my hair, spraying on loads of deodorant and pulling on my clothes, I walked down stairs. "Morning." Mum said putting a plate of waffles on the table.

"Morning." I said sitting down and tucking into my waffles.

"You left this down here last night." Mum said passing me my locket. It used to be Grandma Vera's; until she died then she left it for me. I always wore it. I quickly put it on and tucked it into my shirt. My mind started to wander, I thought about school, my friends and the mysterious Cullen Clan. I remembered the beautiful boy sat on the table. Emmett.

The beautiful memory was taken away by the remembrance of the angry blonde-haired girl Rosalie, her perfect features echoed in my head and out of nowhere a cloud of misery hung over my head.

What? I needed to be on medication or something. Where had that misery come from? I frowned, praying I wasn't going to fall into another state of depression.

By the time I had got to school all thought of depression had left my mind and another day of hard studying entered it.

I met Arianna near the entrance to school; our timetables were almost identical apart from Maths and Science, I was in the higher set for those.

We walked to our form room slowly, having plenty of time to dawdle. I wasn't sure what to tell Arianna, she was kind but I wasn't sure how trustworthy she was. I wasn't ashamed of my child but I didn't really want it public knowledge. I could imagine the taunting, just like it had been in my old school. I could imagine them searching up my past, and everyone finding out all the things I hid from everyone.

I sighed. I felt like some undercover agent.

The day rolled on slowly. I checked my timetable for the fifteenth time that day; I had PE before lunch... Great. What a way to work up an appetite, being arrested for GBH (Grievous Bodily Harm.)

I was alright at netball and could just about handle tennis and badminton, but I'm a danger to other people when I'm doing gymnastics.

By the time it was lunch, I was starving. I met Arianna by the science block and together we walked to Lunch. She was really kind and I was sure we were going to be good friends. We were just walking up the stairs when somebody slammed into me. Hard.

I went sprawling on the floor with the wind knocked out of me. I opened my mouth ready to give who-knows-what-year, a lecture on looking where-the-hell-they-were-going. Before I could get the words out though, a beautiful voice made me freeze.

"Sorry about that, Rose is a little temperamental." I looked up to the eyes of an angel. He was knelt down, on the same eye level as me, not two feet away. The voice was like velvet to my ears. I stared, my mouth limp. My whole mind was screaming at me. "Don't be such an idiot! This is your big chance, say something to impress him! Now! Do it now you moron! Don't just sit there staring at him, what are you doing?" I didn't move.

"Would you like some help up?" he asked, amusement creeping into his voice. I just sat there. Staring at the molten lava in his eyes, behind me I vaguely noticed Arianna mouthing words. I think it went along the line of "SAY SOMETHING!"

His eyes were a dark colour, like tinted honey... However there were no shadows under his eyes.

"Err... Umm... I... Err..." God this was embarrassing, was that the best I could do? I willed the earth to swallow me up then, or at least make some hungry crocodiles appear to eat me bit by bit, each suggestion was less painful than this.

Simultaneously his hand reached out to grab my own when a gust of wind swept down the corridor. He froze, his eyes met mine. He didn't appear to be breathing. His eyes flashed then darkened, a low growl erupted from his throat. It was predatory and alluring. Terrifying but attractive. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen staring. Just staring. I sat there mesmerized. He leaned slightly forward...

"Are you sure you're alright Lily?"

The moment stopped. Emmett (I mean who else could have such smouldering eyes?) got up and walked away quickly leaving me lying on my butt on the floor. I frowned perplexed. What the hell just happened? I stared after him for a second.

A hand was offered down to me and I took it. I swayed slightly when I stood up, still reeling. Looking up I saw a knowing smirk on Arianna's face.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing..." Arianna said airily. "Apart from the fact that you totally fancy Emmett Cullen!"

"I do not!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! If I hadn't interrupted, you would have started making out on the corridor floor!" Okay maybe Arianna isn't _that _nice. I decided not to dignify that with a response.

* Later*

I stared at Grandma's heart locket, it had Vera wrote diagonally in italics. It was real gold on a delicate chain. It really was beautiful.

I fiddled with the clasp. I could never get the stupid thing to open. It was temperamental at the best of times.

I sighed and pushed against the clasp while sliding the front of the heart gently to the left. It clicked open.

I grinned; I would have to remember that for future reference. I stared at the miniscule picture. It was Vera and her Best Friend. I frowned slightly. The picture was black and white and slightly blurry.

I squinted slightly, leaning closer to the picture.

No. No way. It couldn't be possible. That wa- No I'm being crazy. I should be on medication.

Yet unless I was very much mistaken, the girl on my Grandma's left; laughing with her arm over Vera's shoulder was the very beautiful and very angry Rosalie Hale.

* * *

Hey Please Review people! =D We refuse to update until we get 7 reviews, because we'll have cried so hard if we don't all the water would break the computer. Please check out our website

http:/ crunchynutfans. weebly. com/ as one word with no spaces. =D

From BlackBloodedMagic and Herahell.


End file.
